Knowing You
by Twistyler
Summary: Zoey longs to be a part of her favourite book series, but when the chance appears, how does she cope? Join her as she discovers the magical world and battles with what she knows is coming but is potentially powerless to stop,
1. Chapter 1: Magic

Zoey Redfern sighed in contentment as she placed the book she held in her hands on the shelf next to its brothers. It had taken her all morning, afternoon and into the early evening to finish the novel but the sense of accomplishment and harmony she so often gained from reading made the day spent curled up in the old armchair worth it. As she studied the colourful series that occupied its own shelf in her cavernous library, she reminisced of the first time she met Harry Potter and his friends.

Being twelve years old and extremely athletic, she was surprised, to say the very least, when her grandmother had presented her with a book on the afternoon of her twelfth birthday. Pretending to be grateful, she waited till her grandmothers back was turned before she cast the book aside, not even sparing a glance at the title or blurb. Later that night, as she transferred her gifts to her room, she found the book atop the pile. Why would her grandmother give her a book, when she had spent so many afternoons complaining to her about her Father's constant, and failed attempts to make her read? Her grandmother knew she didn't read. It just didn't make sense. As curiosity overpowered her, she placed her gifts on the desk and retrieved the book. From the moment she turned the page, she found herself completely absorbed in Harry, Hogwarts and the wizarding world.

Seeing the enthusiasm in her granddaughter's eyes as she chatted about the book, her grandmother had continued to buy each book for her as the years and birthdays rolled by. When she had moved away, it became her choice and responsibility to buy the books, and each time, she had been waiting anxiously near the front of the line, to be one of the first of her friends to acquire the book. Now, looking at the completed collection, she felt a great sense of loss. Although it wasn't real, just fiction, just a book, she couldn't help but grieve the end of her beloved series. Grieve for something that had been such a large part of her life.

She had grown up alongside the 'golden trio'. Shared their ups and downs, followed their adventures and fought alongside them. She had grown to love the professors (with maybe the exception of a few) and the castle. Spent many a dream wishing she could belong within the wizarding world. Now it was all over. Was it so wrong to miss it?

A small scratching sound around her feet brought Zoey from her thoughts. She looked down to find an irritated ball of ginger fur attacking her feet.

"Not now Nala." She whispered to the cat as she began to make her way back down the hall. She paused as she caught a glance of her reflection in the mirror. Her thick, untamed, chocolate brown hair hung loosely, framing her face and bouncing on her shoulders playfully. She began to run her fingers through it in an attempt to tame it as she studied her eyes, Bright blue irises, so unusual against her hair colour, stared back at her curiously. They were surrounded by short but thick eyelashes but it was the redness of the skin below then that had first caught her attention. She looked older than her twenty two years and the past few sleepless nights began to show in the dark circles the underlined her eyes.

'_Puffy eyes, pale complexion and a hair style that looks like you were attacked by a herd of rampaging hippogriffs. Great!' _She though sarcastically. '_That's what you get for staying up all night and day reading.' _Noticing the light was draining away and the street lamps that had flickered into action, she took one last look in the mirror, stretched out her aching muscles, sighed and headed for the kitchen in search of something edible.

Once she had pulled together a sandwich and poured herself a strong cup of coffee to keep her awake, she turned to observe the kitchen. It was usually clean but the past few busy days were obvious as she looked around. A large pile of washing up had accumulated in the sinks and the mound of washing on the floor just wasn't washing itself.

"It would be so much easier if I was a witch. This would all be done in no time at all" she grumbled to Nala, who had climbed on the table in the hopes of getting something to eat.

"I could just flick my wand and all this could be done in no time. I could actually fully focus on finding a better job and getting out of this place. No one wants to live in their grandfathers all place for the rest of their lives. But we know magic just isn't real anymore, don't we sweetie. As much as I would love it to be true, it just doesn't exist." Nala let out a soft purr as Zoey absentmindedly petted her, and munched her way through her sandwich in silence.

As darkness grew around them, they were both brought back to reality by the chiming of the clock above the TV. As Nala dashed outside into the cool, late-summer breeze, Zoey began work on the washing and dishes, not stopping until everything was done and back in its correct place. Then, armed with a box of cat biscuits in one hand, and Nala's favourite toy in the other, she made her way over to the door with the intention of bringing her cat back in for the night. She stared up into the clear night sky and gasped in astonishment at the sheer number of stars that decorated the horizon. It was beautiful. Unlike anything she had ever witnessed before.

"I don't think it could get much better than this." She told the night, unsure if she what she was seeing was real. After a few moments, almost as if to prove her wrong, a shooting start shot across the sky, illuminating the night and emphasising each star.

"Make a wish."

'_I wish that I was at Hogwarts with harry and the gang. I wish that magic was real and that I was magic. I wish I was a witch.' _She thought silently, wishing with every fibre of her being. After coaxing Nala in several minutes of calls and countless biscuits later, she eventually collapsed into a deep slumber full of dragons, brooms and magic.


	2. Chapter 2: Harry

**A/N: Ok so i originally had Dumbledore visiting Zoey to tell her, but Harry pushed in at the last minute and made it clear it was he who wanted to do it. Who am i to argue with fictional characters in my head :) Enjoy.**

**_Disclaimer: You'll notice that i use quotes from PS. These are not mine and they, along with Harry belong to JK Rowling. Just incase you didn't already know :)_**

Zoey woke the following morning not to the usual sound of Nala, clawing at the backdoor in a pointless attempt to be out in the open as usually, but instead to a strange silence that echoed round her room making her uneasy. It wasn't usually this quiet, Nala always wanted to be outside, especially when the weather was as beautiful as it was now. She pulled herself up and threw a glance at her alarm clock. 12:30. Zoey hadn't slept this late since her teenage years, always being a morning person much to the annoyance of her older brother Caspian. Caspian was never one for being awake any earlier than 2 pm if he could help it and Zoey's habitat of rising at 'ungodly' hours had grated on his nerves, right until he left for university. Unsure of the whereabouts of her trusty companion, Zoey quickly threw on the light robe she reserved for these late august days, and descended the stairs calling out as she went.

"Nala, Nala! Where are you, you silly cat! Na...." The scene in her kitchen was enough to make her stop midsentence. There, sat up to the table as if it was the most normal thing in the world, sat a young, raven haired man with piercing green eyes and a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. He smiled at her, green eyes gleaming and continued to stroke her cat, who was comfortably asleep on his lap.

Zoey quickly spun on her heels and ran into her living room/ library. Crossing the room briskly, she approached the shelves and quickly pulled down one of the most battered books that lie in the room, battered from being read so much. Flipping it open she desperately searched for a specific passage and after a few moments of searching, found what she was looking for. Flopping into the armchair she scanned through the passage, absorbing every word that lay on the page. '_black hair and bright green eyes....round glasses.... thin scar....like a bolt of lightning.......his hair simply grew that way- all over the place.' _Allowing Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone to drop the floor, Zoey simply stared ahead, completely and utterly lost for words. A few moments must have passed before said boy, or as Zoey noted, man, appeared in the doorway. He once again smiled at her, sending a wave of calm for her head to her toes. Instantly Zoey relaxed into the chair, breathing deeply, trying to figure out what to say to her new houseguest.

"I'm sorry for intruding on you like this" Harry began. "I thought you'd have been up by now" he chuckled. A sound that seemed oddly familiar to Zoey.

"I...err... yeah, I usually am. I'm just not sure why today was different."

Harry chuckled once again. "Don't worry, Nala kept me company didn't you? I'm just glad you didn't try to attack me" He said, stroking the orange tabby weaving its way between his legs. Looking up he addressed Zoey. "Mind if I take a seat?"

"Oh no... Of course, err...sit down." She stuttered, still trying to grasp hold of the situation she had found herself in. Sitting up, she pushed a stray curl behind her ear and turned her attention to her guest, who was now staring intently at the book she had previously discarded.

"I'm guessing by that, you know who I am."

"I...erm...well, I think I know who you are, but its' not possible, I mean, its fiction. It's not real. Is it?"

"In essence, yes it is real. I am Harry James Potter. My parents were killed by an evil Dark Wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort. I did attend Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. I did defeat said dark lord in my seventh year with the assistance of my best friends, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger. Basically, most things in those books," he said gesturing to the bookshelf "are true. Obviously, all authors have some artistic license and Joanne was no exception. She changed a few names, added a few bits, left out a few more but other than that, there pretty much a biography of my life."

Harry finished with a flourish and set back studying Zoey's reaction. Not quite sure of what to expect from the young woman sat in front of him, he kept quiet for a few moments allowing her space to process her thoughts. What came next however was something he hadn't quite considered. The unusual girl in front of him fell into a dead faint.

***

Coming too, Zoey realised that she was in a great deal of discomfort. Reaching out, she decided that she must be on the floor for nothing else could be this hard and cause her this much discomfort. The question however, was how on earth did she come to be on the floor in the first place? Rolling over with grace that rivalled an elephant, Zoey grunted as she pushed herself up and glanced around, collecting her thoughts and taking in her surroundings. Upon seeing Harry, stood there in the flesh, actually real, living, breathing, talking to her, she almost fainted again, only just managing to keep grasps on her sanity.

"How you feeling Zoey?" Harry asked, carefully observing her state, wondering whether or not she was going to pass out again.

"You know my name?" was all Zoey managed to stumble at.

"Of course I do" he grinned. "Everyone knows you Zo. Well, everyone knows about you."

"About me?"

"We've been waiting for you." He stated, as if it was the most normal thing he could say. Seeing her somewhat confused expression, Harry took it upon himself to explain. "There was once a prophecy made about you Zoey, one that not many knew about. In fact, I didn't know about that until quite recently. It said that there would be a witch, who had the power to save the wizarding world. She wouldn't come to Hogwarts, or any other wizarding school for that matter and she wouldn't know about her magical heritage till 5 years after she became of age. No one knows why of course, it's never been heard of, a witch or wizard not receiving their Hogwarts lesson, but I suppose that just adds to the whole lists of what makes you special. "

"But I can't do magic!"

"Have you ever tried?"

Zoey sat back speechless. It's true, she had never tried before, just accepted that magic wasn't real. Now she wasn't so sure. Looking up at the wizard before her, blue eyes brimming with questions, she sifted through them deciding which to ask first.

"How do you know it's me?"

"I don't know for sure," Harry replied, losing himself in the bright blue orbs, so unnaturally deep for their colour. "That's why I'm here. To see."

"How?" Zoey, in her present state had been reduced to one word questions.

"Well, we need to see if you posses any magical ability, that should let us know whether or not you're the one."

"Bit funny how the chosen one is sent to see if I'm the next chosen one don't you think" Zoey stated after a few moments of watching as Harry dug around in his pockets, apparently searching for something.

"Ha, I never thought of it that way. Quite ironic don't you think." He laughed, finally founding a wand and extracting it from where it was obviously stuck.

"Woah!" was all Zoey managed to emit at the sight of the object that so many had tried to create previously but had failed. Something about it suddenly clarified the situation. Suddenly it all seemed very real.

"This is yours." He said as he extended the wand towards her. Slowly reaching out, Zoey stared at the piece of wood that would determine her future. She knew enough about the world to know that if she was indeed magical, and this wand was indeed hers as Harry had said, the wand would emit a stream of sparks when she swished it and a warmth would spread into her fingers. Zoey hesitated. She abruptly became aware of just how much this action would change her life. If Harry was indeed right, her entire world as she knew it would change, she would be a witch. Everything she had ever wished for would be within her reach. However if she wasn't the one, knowing that the world existed and she couldn't be part of it would possibly tear her apart. That was if they didn't obliviate her.

"It's ok. I can do this" she murmured to herself. Harry's piercing green eyes encouraged her to take it. _'It's now or never' _she thought as she firmly grasped the handle. It was at that moment a shower of red and gold sparks flew from the tip of her wand. Just like Harry's she though as she gazed in amazement at the display that had sent Nala running from the room. A glowing warmth not only touched her hands but spread from her head to her toes. She was certain that if she were stood in front of a mirror, she would see her curls raised on end and flowing round her head. Harry interrupted her reverie with a pat on the back. Grinning at her broadly he hugged her and then took a step back.

"I think we have our answer."

**A/N2: Ok so it took me a while, but i think it was worth it. Love to hear what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Needed

_Harry interrupted her reverie with a pat on the back. Grinning at her broadly he hugged her and then took a step back. _

"_I think we have our answer."_

"What now?" was all Zoey managed to sneak out in her sudden state of shock. She looked up at Harry with eyes full of fright and worry. What now indeed. Not only was she a witch, not only was Harry Potter (yes the supposedly 'fictional' character) sat stood opposite her, but she had to save the wizarding world as well. She didn't even know how to do magic!!! Harry looked down at her, his face in a mask of reassurance, even though it was obvious in his eyes that he was worried about the young woman that stood in front of him.

"Well I guess that's up to you really." he said, taking her hand and leading her to the sofa he had previously been seated on. "Well you are a witch, and if Dumbledore was right about you, then I know you're going to want to learn. And well, the wizarding world can't save itself."

"But....But....You did that! You saved the world. Why do you need me???"

"Zoey, calm down, it's ok, I promise we'll gonna explain, but now's not the right time and I'm not the right person to do this. You need someone who understands it more fully and I'll take you to him if you want."

"Dumbledore?"

"You knew it was him ey?" Harry laughed, amazed by the woman's knowledge of his previous headmaster.

"But he's dead. Snape killed him. It happened in your sixth year, you were there." Zoey pointed out, not quite sure of what the man in front of her was trying to say.

"That's the... erm ...small problem I was jusssst about to ttttell you about." Harry whispered with a stutter to rival Quirrell. Zoey's eyes narrowed, there was something he wasn't telling her and she was positive it wasn't going to be good. She didn't even say anything, just waited for him to continue. A few minutes passed before Harry found the courage to attempt to explain the issue.

"We have to go into the past."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." Zoey said, instantly relaxing. She thought she was going to have to die or something.

"And you can't come back." Suddenly Zoey felt as if the back door had swung open and a freezing winter gale had swept straight through her. She couldn't come back. She'd never see her family or friends again. No more Caspian ringing her a ridiculous hours of the morning cause he couldn't sleep. No more going over to Dads for Sunday diner cause he got lonely on his own since they both moved out. No more visiting Mums grave and wondering what life would be like if she'd survived her birth. She'd be leaving everything. But this was a chance to learn magic! The one thing she had wanted to do from her twelfth birthday. Ten years and she still wished magic was real. She even wished last night, and here it was, a wish come true. She wiped away a tear she didn't know she had shed and raised her head to look 'the boy who lived' directly in the eye.

"How long do I have to decide?" she asked, attempting to keep the strain out of her voice. It appeared she didn't quite succeed, as Harry wrapped a comforting arm around her and stroked her head, soothing her with such a simple motion.

"You have as long as you need Zo. You don't mind me calling you Zo do you?"

"No it's fine. Caspian, my big brother, does it too."

"Oh ok. Listen, I'm gonna leave you now, give you chance to sort out you head. But as soon as you decided, just tap this with your wand," he handed her a small hair clip, "and I'll come back to you."

"Alright" she mumbled taking the clip, and placing it in her hair to hold the unruly curls out of her face. After mumbled goodbyes, Zoey was once again alone with her thought. Something she was sure was gonna be a large aspect of her life now. Crawling upstairs and into the shower, she allowed all thoughts of what she had just witnessed wash away with the calm soothing water that massaged the knots that had appeared in her neck.

Pulling on a thin summer dress and pushing her curls up into a messy bun, Zoey grasped her keys and headed out into the mid-afternoon sun. Whilst in the shower, she had come to the conclusion that there's was only one place she needed to be right now, and that was her mother's grave. This was the only place she ever felt connected to her mother and she often found herself kneeling at the graveside when she needed space to think. Trekking her way across the field and towards the neighbouring village, she cursed her grandmother for buying a house so secluded. Zoey's grandmother had left her the house when she had died, and Zoey, not being able just yet to afford a decent car that runs, (hers had just recently broken down and she hadn't had time to fix it) had to walk the mile into the village centre and into the church grave yard that held the remains of the mother she never really knew. Having a mother that died whilst giving birth to you had haunted Zoey for many years and she often found herself blaming herself for the misery that was so apparent in her father's eyes.

Settling down on the warm grass, Zoey absentmindedly cleared away the dead flowers from the bouquet she had placed there just a few days ago, and chatted to her mother as if she were sat in a coffee shop with her.

"I had a strange visitor today, mum." she began. "Harry Potter was sat in my house when I woke up. I know, I thought he was fictional too but he told me it was all true. He told me that I'm a witch mum. A real proper witch and my Hogwarts letter just never got to me. And now they need my help. They need me to go back in time and save the wizarding world, cause there was a prophecy. A prophecy about me mum, can you believe it? But to help I've got to go back in time, and I can't ever come back. I might not see Dad an Casp again, I don't know. I want to help, I think I might be the only one who can, but I'll be on my own. Oh mum, I don't know what to do." Zoey finished with a sob, and flung her arms around her mother's headstone. "I wish you were here, I know you'd know what to do."

It was there that Zoey spent the next few hours contemplating the situation she had found herself in. Upon reaching a nervous conclusion, she began to make her way home, thanking the lord that it was still summer and the days were long and warm. Only a moment after she stepped into the house, a fat furry ball of orange fur came rocketing down the hall almost colliding with the person it had been so happy to see in the first place.

"Hey Nala. Happy to see me?" She cooed at the cat, picking her up and placing her on the kitchen surface so she was eyelevel with the feline. "I hope you haven't let in any more strangers. Some guard cat you turned out to be." Tapping the cat on the nose, and laughing inwardly, Zoey reached in the cupboard and pulled out some cat food.

"Betcha hungry. In all the commotion this morning I forgot to feed you didn't I." She mumbled affectionately as Nala let out a small purr letting Zoey know she'd appreciate the food as fast as possible.

As Zoey completed her night time routines, she almost forgot the queer little incident this morning. It was only as she pulled the clip out of her hair as she climbed into bed that she remembered her resolution in the grave yard.

"I think I'm gonna do it Nala. They need me" she told the fur ball that had taken her usually place at the base of the bed.

"They need me."


	4. Chapter 4: Time

**A/N: Ok guys, so this is the next chapter. I feel this ones just kind of a bridge, setting the scene for whats happening next. **

**_Disclaimer: Not mine!_**

"_I think I'm gonna do it Nala. They need me" she told the fur ball that had taken her usually place at the base of the bed. _

"_They need me."_

The following morning was spent packing by Zoey and her furry companion.

"I wonder if I can take my books with me." Zoey mused as she sorted through the library, seeking out any books she felt may be useful. Deciding that even if she couldn't, she could dispose of them once there. She placed them in the small suitcase alongside a few of her clothes and personal trinkets including photos of her family and friends. When she was satisfied that she had all she needed, she sat down to write a letter to her brother and father. She couldn't just go off and leave them without an explanation.

_Dear Dad and Casp_

_If your reading this letter, I guess you've been wondering where I've been for the past few days and have come round to investigate. Don't worry, I'm fine. I promise. _

_Me and Nala have gone on a trip; call it a self discovery voyage if you will. It's all been rather sudden which is why I haven't mentioned it before but it really was one of those now or never things. I've met an old friend and he's gonna look after me. He needs my help and I just can't let him down. I'm the only one who can do it. The problem is I don't know when I'm coming back, if at all. _

_I just wanted you both to know I love you. I know your rolling your eyes right now Casp. You never were one for all the soppiness but I had to tell you this. I do love you, even if you used to shout at me for being so cheery, and even though you trapped my fingers in the front door when I was 5 and teased me about it for days after._

_Dad, you were the most amazing father anyone could ever wish for. You had to do it all on your own and I will never know how you did it. You managed a home and kept a full time job as well, yet we never ever felt left out and you were always there when we needed you. You truly are a remarkable person. _

_I don't want you both to worry about me please. I'm gonna see you soon, I know it, and I'll miss you both every second I'm away._

_I love you both_

_Zoeyx_

Wiping away a stray tear, Zoey folder the letter and placed it in the centre of the table. _'They'll see it when they walk in'_ she thought picking up her wand and heading into the living room. Putting Nala in her cat carrier and placing it on her case, Zoey removed the clip that still held her hair in place, and positioned the tip of her wand on one of the gems. Barely a second later, Harry apparated into the room and smiled warmly at Zoey before embrasing her into a wide hug.

"Hey Harry. It worked then."

"So it seems." He laughed looking at Zoey's packed case. "You've made up your mind then?"

"Yes. You need me, I need this. It's what's best for everyone in the long run."Zoey sighed rubbing her temples where she could feel a headache forming.

"You sure?" Harry asked, allowing the witch opportunity to back out of the decision that she was obviously having trouble handling.

"Yeah. How we doing this?"

"Well were going to use a time turner, taking us back about 10 years to just before I started school for the very first time. That's unfortunately where I leave you..."

"What? You're leaving me?" Zoey exclaimed, shocked at the recent development.

"Well I can't stay around when the younger me there can I? You've read the books; you know the basic rules about time travel. You can't be seen by yourself. "Harry explained. "If I stay, there's a higher chance I'll be seen, it could ruin everything."

"It's ok Harry, I understand. I'm sorry" Zoey mumbled, slightly outraged by her outburst. Of course she couldn't stay with Harry, everyone knew him in the past. It would be awful. She busied herself with her jacket in an attempt to avoid Harry's glaze.

"Cummon Zo, it's alright, I know you're worried but I promise there'll be loads of people around to look after you."

"I'm alright."She assured Harry as she went to grab the handle of her now significantly heavier case. "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Oh yeah. Right. We're going to use a time turner, then apparate to Hogsmeade where we're meeting the headmaster."Harry pronounced, reaching under his jumper and pulling out a chain on the end of which the small device known as a time turner hung.

"Your gonna have to come a bit closer than that if you expect this thing to work" he laughed, gesturing to the device. "Can't exactly fit this thing around you from all the way over there." Zoey shuffled over, case in one hand, cat in the other. "There we go." he sighed placing the chain around her neck. "You ready?" he asked, looking down at the shorter girl in front of him. With a nod of her head, he spun the hour glass.

As the room around he shifted and changed, saw herself move around the room, saw Nala go back and forth until it seemed the house was empty. Then her grandmother appeared in the room. Zoey loved this experience, being able to see the grandmother with whom she shared a very close bond with. However ever it was when a heavily pregnant version of herself entered the room followed by a small boy, that Zoey knew something wasn't right. That was her mother. Her mother that had died twenty two years ago. Looking up at Harry, she knew the fear she could see in his eyes were reflected in her own.

When the spinning stopped, Harry grasped her hand and pulled her out of the house before she had time to ask exactly what had happened. Apparating them both to Hogsmeade before he said a word, Harry turned round to face the woman who had placed so much trust in him.

"Zo I'm so sorry you had to see that. I'm so sorry." He enveloped the now crying witch in his arms and murmured soothing words while her sobbing subsided.

"That was my mum." She hiccupped into his chest. "She was alive and pregnant with me."

"Zoey, oh Zo." He murmured, burying his face in the mass of curls that adorned her head. "I had no idea"

"Harry, she died 22 years ago. That means..."

"Twenty two years ago! Impossible! I only took us back ten years. If that was all that time ago....."

"...then how far back have we come?" Zoey asked, finishing the question she knew Harry was forming. As if to answer there question, a shout from behind alerted them to the fact that they weren't alone.

"Oy Prongs! What are you doing out in the open. We're gonna get caught!"

Zoey looked over Harry's shoulder to see a young Sirius Black heading straight for them.

**A/N2: So it's the holidays, which means i have more time to work on this, so i should be quite fast with the updates. However reviews would fuel me to write much faster. I think you all get the hint :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Hogsmeade

**A/N: So next chapters up. I suppose its a little bit shorter than i had in mind but it was the perfect place to stop. I hope you all like :)**

_**Disclaimer: Mine? I wish!**_

"_Oy Prongs! What are you doing out in the open. We're gonna get caught!"_

_Zoey looked over Harry's shoulder to see a young Sirius Black heading straight for them. _

_ ***_

Zoey immediately felt Harry stiffen in her embrace. She knew he recognised that voice, and from the reference to 'Prongs', knew that his father would be around.

"Harry!" Zoey urged whilst pulling on the front of his robes. "You need to get us out of here. Now!" Looking up she saw Harry frozen in shock. There was no way he was gonna get them out of this. Looking over his shoulder, she saw Sirius fast approaching. It would be barely a minute before he was upon them and that couldn't happen yet. It just couldn't, it would mess everything up. Desperately searching for a way out of this, Zoey quickly focused her thoughts on what the books had said about apparition.

'_Three D's, Destination, Determination, Deliberation!'_

Zoey struggled to remember more.

'_Fix your mind firmly upon the desire destination,"_

Zoey focused on Diagon Alley. It was the only place she felt she could visualise clearly.

'_Focus your determination to occupy the visualised space!'_

Zoey Focused on seeing herself stood in a secluded alley just of the main road. She could see the street, hear the sounds, and smell the atmosphere.

'_Turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation.'_

Zoey grasped Harry's arm with one arm and her things with the other and turned on the spot, hoping and praying she wouldn't mess this up. The many times reading the book had not prepared her for the tight, breathless feeling that accompanied apparition. The rushing feeling, the feeling of being enclosed in an incredible tight space, the tightening of her chest has suddenly over leaving Zoey to stumble around before falling on the floor, gasping for breath.

"How did you do that?" Harry demanded.

"I....don't....know...." Zoey gasped between breaths. "I just.....remembered.....what the....books said." She closed her eyes in an attempt to cease the spinning that had taken over her.

"Oh Zo, I'm so so sorry. I just panicked. You shouldn't have had to do that. I'm sorry." He said, kneeling down beside Zoey, placing a comforting arm around her. "I must admit, I'm, impressed." He murmured into her hair. "You must have some power to be able to get us both out of there on your first time. I'm proud Zo."

A small flame of warmth ignited deep inside Zoey. It was the same feeling she often got when Casp had turned round and said the same thing. A familiar feeling that only family could ignite within her. Strangely that is how she thought of Harry, a brother to her. He was the only one she had right now and she needed him.

"Harry what happened" she whispered into him after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"I don't know Zo, I really don't. My guess is that we've come too far back. Sirius looked to be maybe a fourth year, possibly fifth, which would have meant we've come back..." harry paused, calculating something under his breath, "... 35 years." Zoey gasped.

"This can't be good Harry; you need to find a way for us to go home."

"You know I can't do that, there's only one person that could possibly help us."

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes. But how do we get to Hogwarts without being seen. I'm too easily recognised, I look so much like my father, it would be obvious something wasn't right."

"You apparate us back to the Hogsmeade, we use the passageway from the cellar of Honeydukes, and we just hope and pray that we don't get seen after that." Harry stared at her in shock.

"You're amazing, you know that."

"Well it has been mentioned a few times." Zoey smirked, and climbed up to her feet. "Well.... what are you waiting for?" she added picking up Nala's cage and her case. The idea of going to Hogwarts immediately lightened Zoey's mood.

Harry extended his hand to her. "Let's go." He said and with a pop, they both disappeared into the night.

***

"Oy Prongs! What are you doing out in the open. We're gonna get caught!" Sirius shouted at what he believed to be his best friend with his arms around a girl who most certainly wasn't Evan's. Making his was over, whilst checking for anyone who may rat them out to the professors for being out of school without permission, he studied the two more closely.

Though he could only see that back of the guys head, he could clearly see his female companion. She was obviously a good few inches shorter than the guy as she wobbled abit when she stood on her tip toes in order to see where the shout had come from.

Her messy curls, held in place by one single clip, framed her warm round face and accented her crystal blue eyes. 'Such an unusual combination' he noted as he made his was over to the pair. However it wasn't her eyes that captured the heartthrob's attention. It was the panicked look on her face and the frantic tugging on the guy's robes that instantly caught his attention. She looked worried, almost frightened. Tears stained her face, alerting Sirius to the fact that she had been crying, _'But why' _he wondered. Then, quicker than a wave of her wand, her expression suddenly changed to that of concentration and before he knew it, they were gone, cat basket and all.

"James!" He called out; slightly worried by the disappearance of his best friend with a girl he was certain he had never seen before.

"Right here mate" came a voice from the middle of nowhere. Sirius quickly spun round and grasped what appeared to be thin air but was in fact the Marauders secret weapon. The invisibility cloak fell away, revelling the person Sirius thought had just disappeared.

"But you...there....here.....girl....disappear."Sirius stuttered, fully confused.

"Padfoot, what in name of Merlin has gotten into you?" James asked, smacking the confused marauder on the back. "I was back there helping Wormtail. He got stuck in the passage again."

"Oh....right....ok" Sirius mumbled, feeling utterly foolish and embarrassed. "Let's get back to school." He mumbled, stalking off in the direction of the shrieking shack.

"Alright then." James said, running his hand through his hair and following his best friend up the hill an out of sight.

***

**A/N2: Reviews please? If anyone has any ideas about what kind of things the marauders can get up to during the school years, i would love to hear them :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Help!

**A/N: Chapter 6! I think its abit of a bulky chapter, but all of this stuff just needed to be sorted it out before we could move on. Justwanna say a big thank you to my best friend Alice! She's been reading these and offering lots of encouragement and i love her :) So thanks :)**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine!_**

"_Alright _then_." James said, running his hand through his hair and following his best friend up the hill an out of sight. _

***

"That was fun." Zoey gasped as they finally reached the gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office. The pairs efforts to get into the school unseen had gone reasonably well until they hit the 6th floor corridor where Peeves had been waiting to ambush an unsuspecting students. It had taken them a few minutes to get past Peeves unseen however just as they thought they were safe, Zoey had tripped and stumbled into a suit of armour, alerting the poltergeist to their presence. It was then a mad dash for Harry and Zoey to get out of the way before A) they alerted someone to their presence and B) they got pelted with water balloons.

It was that mad dash that had left them sat on the ground outside the headmaster's office, both sporting stitches, gasping for breath and amazed that they had escaped the wrath of Hogwarts most troublesome ghost, just by running away.

"Chocolate Frogs. Lemon Drops. Pumpkin Pasties." Harry began listing all the sweets, both muggle and magical, that he could think of in an attempt to gain entry to the headmasters study.

"Liquorice Wands. Sugar Quills..." Zoey guessed.

"Cockroach Clusters." Harry suggested and to his surprise the gargoyle stepped to the side to reveal the revolving staircase that would, hopefully, take them to answers. Stepping up to the door, Harry knocked before entering after being asked to.

Stepping into the office, Zoey gasped in astonishment. Never before had she seen so many things, cluttered in such a small space. Looking around she noticed the Pensive and the little vials full of memories that surround it. She spotted the old, worn sorting hat snoozing on the shelf. In a case to the side gleamed the sword on Gryffindor but what took her by surprise the most was the huge cavernous library that filled the entire up story of the office. Never before had she seen such a vast collection of books.

"Professor Dumbledore, we need your help." She heard Harry say, so she drew her attention away from the books to the headmaster. Never before had she seen a man that emitted wisdom and power like he did. It was obvious from the moment she laid eyes on him, that the man before her had astonishing amounts of power, held infinite amounts of wisdom and was truly using that for the greater good. His eyes twinkled behind the half moon spectacles she had so often read, and as she looked into those eyes, she felt a surge of pity wash over her. How troubled his younger life was, how much pressure he held on his shoulders, and yet he still stopped to help two young people lost in time.

"And what is it you need my help with young man."

"Sir, do you recognise anything familiar about myself or the young lady stood beside me?" he asked, gesturing first to himself and then to Zoey.

"The young lady....Zoey if I'm correct?"He asked and Zoey nodded. "Unfortunately I am yet to meet the acquaintance of anyone who bears any resemblance to the beautiful young lady before me." Zoey blushed at his compliments and mumbled a quiet thank you.

"What about harry?" She asked, already knowing what was going to come next.

"Why Harry, I must say, at a glance, you are the spitting image of one Mr James Potter. You could almost pass for twins, the similarity is so strong. However there are two important factors that separate you. The first is the unusual shaped scar you bear on your forehead, which I am sure you will explain when you tell me your story. The second is your eyes. I have only seen those eyes once before in my time, and those eyes belong to Miss Lily Evan's."

"Everything you have said so far is true Professor. I am the son of James and Lily Potter."

"Well then, this is interesting." The headmaster smiled.

"If you have a few moments of spare time today sir, I would like to explain to you my past, and how we came to be here today."

"Why Harry, please do go on. I have all day so do take your time."

"Thank you Headmaster." And with that, Harry went on to explain everything to the headmaster, from the day Lily and James died, to his days at Hogwarts. From his fight with Voldemort to meeting Zoey, ending with the events from earlier that day.

"I must say that is a lot to take in." The headmaster said once Harry had finished. They had been sat there for 4 hours explaining his story, Zoey adding in bits that she thought Harry had forgotten.

"Sir, you know we mentioned that books had been written about Harry's story. Well I have them in my case if it would help you understand more clearly what has happened in the past, or should I say future now. "

"That would be very helpful, thank you Miss Redfern." Zoey reached in her case and pulled out her beloved collection and placed them on the desk. "I will be sure to get these back to you as soon as possible. However once I do, you must ensure that only you, Harry and I are the only people to know about these. If they should fall into the wrong hands, the consequences would be disastrous."

"Yes Sir, I understand."

"Sir is there any way you could possibly send us back to our own time." Harry interrupted. The strain and desperation in his voice was obvious.

"Unfortunately there are no certain ways to send people forward in time, as to send them forward is to send them to a time that could not possibly exist yet. I will however research into this and let you know of any outcomes I reach. Until then, you will have to stay in this time."

"Sir, what will we do?"

"I suggest, as Hogwarts is just about to close for the summer, you spend the summer together. Harry, you can teach Zoey how to use and control her magic. If September comes and we still have no solution to this problem, you may return to Hogwarts to study. I would suggest you enter into your 5th year, giving you chance to sit your OWL's allowing you to have qualifications should you be stuck here."

"I can easily teach Zoey." Harry added, "She already managed to apparate us both out of Hogsmeade."

"Well that is some powerful magic you hold there."

"But Sir," Harry said, his voice now laced with concern, "If I'm right, won't my parents be in their 5th year too?"

"Indeed Harry they will. I feel this may be the perfect opportunity for you to get to know the parents you never had."

"Won't the recognise me?"

"With a few powerful vanity spells, I'm sure we can make you look more like Zoey and less like James. We will also have to make you look slightly younger but that will be no problem. Would you like me to do this now?"

"Yes." Zoey answered instantly. "Then we can explore a little and not worry about people recognising Harry."

"Very well." Dumbledore smiled, withdrew his wand and cast silent spells over the two. After a few minutes the headmaster was done and the pair stepped in front of the mirror he had conjured.

Zoey now look about 16, the bags from beneath her eyes had disappeared but besides that, there was no other significant difference. Harry on the other hand had drastically changes. His hair, usually black and messy was now precise same shade of Zoey's and hung to his shoulders, perfectly straight. His eyes, once emerald green, were now grey and he too looked a few years younger. The only thing that still indicated that it was Harry Potter was the lightening shape scar that adorned his forehead. It appeared that no amount of glamour charms could cover that up.

"Sir, we look like twins." Zoey stated

"That was the intention. As far as anyone outside this room is concerned, you are Harry and Zoey Redfern. Twins under the care of Albus Dumbledore. Your parents were killed in a raid upon your home this summer and you were placed under my care after their death, as they were strong family friends. You had previously been home schooled however after their death, if felt it would be better if you were at Hogwarts were I could keep a closer eye on you. Is that alright?"

"Yes Sir" they both answered at the same time before laughing.

"Looks like this twin thing won't be as hard as we thought." Harry added, throwing an arm around his `sister'.

"Where are we staying this summer then?" Zoey asked the headmaster.

"There is a room at the Leaky Cauldron available if you wish to take it. Of course I will pay for all your expenses. You are now my wards after all."

"Thank you Sir." Harry replied "That would be lovely."

"All your basic necessities will be waiting for you there along with enough money to purchase your school supplies and anything else you feel you may need. I will be there to see you once school had finished with an update on my studies. But until then, it has been a true pleasure to meet you."

"And you Sir." They both replied before picking up there things and making their way out of the office.

"You know what Harry." Zoey asked whilst making her way down the stairs and out of the main doors into the cool summer breeze. "I think this is going to be a pretty awesome summer."

"Me too." Harry replied before apparating them both to the place they would call home for the next two months.

**A/N2: So there you have it :) Please please review. n i still need some ideas for what the marauders can get up to so if you have any, plase do enlighten me :) Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7: Life

_Disclaimer: Not mine as per usual_

_**A/N: So I know this has taken me a little longer than usual to complete but here it is. Updates are gonna be a little slower now I'm back at school and exam season is rapidly approaching but I'll try my hardest to get stuff written. But for now, here you go. **_

"_I think this is going to be a pretty awesome summer."_

"_Me too." Harry replied before apparating them both to the place they would call home for the next two months. _

_***_

"Last day of the year Padfoot! Cummon cheer up a little." James asked prodding his best mate in the side as they made their way down to the great hall for the end of year feast. He knew however that no amount of prodding, poking or jesting could lift his best friend from the depression he was slowly drifting into. For Sirius, summer didn't mean a whole two months of fun, beaches, relaxation and no work. It meant a whole two months stuck at home with his pureblood, death eater, vile, intolerable family.

"Listen Sirius," James said as he pulled him aside and gestured for the other two members of the group to go on without them. "You know you're welcome to stay at my house, don't you mate."

"You know I appreciate the offer Prongs, but I just can't impose myself on you like that."

"Mum and Dad wouldn't mind. They've already as good as told you that already."

"I promise you that if things get bad this summer, I'll consider it ok?"

"Marauders honer?"

"Marauders honer." Sirius sighed before recovering the mask he wore for the school as made his way back to the great hall. Anyone else who looked at Sirius would see the handsome, cocky, arrogant stud of the school waltz into the hall without a care in the world. His friends however knew that today, this was all just a mask. Inside was a boy who was scared to go home. James ran his hand through his tousled hair before following him in and taking his usual seat opposite Sirius. James sighed and wished that just this once, his best mate would take him up on his offer.

***

Harry and Zoey sat crossed legged on the floor, surrounded by books in the middle of the room they shared in Diagon Alley. Zoey sat, head buried in a book, absorbing every last detail she could remember. It had only been two weeks since she had arrived here yet thanks to her eagerness and memory, she had already covered the entire first year curriculum and was well on her way to making a dint in the second year work. Dumbledore had sent Harry a list of all the things she would need to know before she returned and Harry had gladly helped her master them.

Harry observed his `sister' with interest. With her wild hair that she hadn't yet brushed and head buried deep in her book, the concentration evident on her face, she almost reminded him of Hermione. It was at times like these when he realised how much he missed his friends from home. He wondered what Ginny would be doing now. He wondered whether Hermione and Ron had made up after their fight. He wondered if time had continued there and if they'd noticed he was missing or just thought he'd gone off on a mission or one of his breaks. He wondered if time had actually continued there, or whether it had stopped, and when he did return, if he did return, would he arrive back at the exact time that he left.

With his head spinning from all the questions, Harry stood and made his way out to the balcony, hoping that the fresh air would help. He was stood there for a few moments before he realised Zoey had joined him.

"You all right out here." She asked the care and concern evident in her tone.

"Just thinking."

"Evidently" she returned, a small smile playing on her face. "I don't feel like studying today, it's too nice. Let's go out, explore abit. You can show me round Diagon Alley. I don't reckon it's changed much since your time."

"Sure, I'll just grab my wand and we'll go." Smiling warmly at Zoey, Harry turned and headed off towards his room leaving Zoey alone for a few moments. Pottering round the room, Zoey stopped to feed Nala before pulling on a light jacket, pocketing her wand and tightening the laces on her shoes. As Harry entered the room, she straightened up and gestured for him to leave there room. Locking the door behind her, Zoey place her arm in Harry's and headed out for a day of fun and relaxation.

***

Smack!

"ARRRRGGGHHH." Screamed James as he was rudely awoken by a pillar hitting him roughly across the face. "

"James I'm bored." Sirius wined as he collapsed on top of the sleeping teen.

"Go do something then." came the muffled reply from under the bundle of bedclothes. James had yet to surface despite the rather large distraction that was now sat on his chest making breathing rather uncomfortable.

"But it's no fun on my own."

"Take moony with you." James grumbled, tossing in an attempt to throw off the mass.

"Furry little problem." was the only reply.

"Worm tail then."

"He's no fun. I need some entertainment, and you my dearest Prongs, are the only person amazing enough to fulfil such a request."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you flattery gets you know where" James replied, finally surfacing for air.

"Actually," Sirius began "Nope. Probably got lost amongst the 'Worship the dark lord's and 'Horary for dark art's. Either that or she was too bothered with little Reggie to bother with me. Lost cause remember." he finished, gesturing to himself.

"Well that was one thing she actually got right." he added before diving for cover as a disgruntled, shaggy teen hurled himself across the bed directly at him. "Joke Padfoot. Joke." he cried but it was too late. The pillow had already found its way back into Sirius' hands and was currently connecting with James' head several times. In fact, both were so engrossed in the pillow fight that had ensued when James retaliated, that they failed to notice the figure that had appeared in the door way.

"MUM!" James cried, falling off the bed onto the floor after spotting the figure glaring at them and then mess they had created.

"Mrssss PPPotter." Sirius stammered. True, Sirius was brave and could stand up to almost everyone, but he knew the look that had appeared on his best friend's mom's face and he knew there was every reason to be scared.

"I'm going to go downstairs and make some breakfast." Mrs Potter began slowly and calmly, the glare not moving from her face. "When I return, I expect this room to be perfect, you to be dressed, "she pointed at James, "And you," she turned to Sirius "to have a decent excuse ready for why you're not at your own home." She began to walk away "I'll need something to tell your mother if she floo calls again asking about your whereabouts." She finished and exited the room but not before turning and winking at the two boys leaving two very shocked yet very amused teenagers, gaping at the space she had just occupied.

"Prongs did your mum just......."

"I believe she did Padfoot......."

"But.....I......."

"My mother just offered to lie for you."

"I don't believe it." Sirius exclaimed before flopping onto the bed.

"Me neither." James sighed.

"Your Mum is awesome. Scary, but awesome."

"I know." Was James' only reply as he began to collect up the feathers. His mum may be in a good mood now, but he didn't want to push it by not tidying up the mess they had created. "Well are you gonna help or not?"

"I think not."

"Didn't think so."

"Why do I need to do it when you are so clearly already completing the task?"

"Fine. We're not going to Diagon alley this afternoon then." Within seconds the once reluctant teen whipped around the room, collecting feathers, straightening things up and began shoving James into the ensuite to get changed.

"Go get changed." He said with a shove. "I'll tidy up and meet you downstairs."

James walked off into the bathroom giggling to himself. If there was one thing that got his best friend moving, a prospective trip to Diagon Alley was it.

_**A/N2: Ok so this is a little shorter than I had wanted, but it does give you a little insight in Harry's head and what are favourite pair of marauders get it to. Next chapter is them all in Diagon Alley. Please review as always **___


	8. Chapter 8: Meet and Greet

It was a beautiful warm august day, so unusual for London, and it made sense that almost every Londoner was out and about today. Whether catching up on with old friends, or making a start on the Hogwarts shopping for the new term, it seemed that the entire wizarding population was in Diagon Alley that afternoon.

"You know what's strange?" Harry muttered into Zoeys ear as they forced there way into the apothecary, dodging and diving away from the throng of first years that were causing havoc with their questions.

"Apart from everything I've set my eyes on this morning?" Zoey replied cheekily when she finally found some breathing space.

"You know you find it all fascinating." Harry retorted.

"Thats as maybe, doesn't make it any more normal."

"You have a point sister dear." Harry grinned at the annoyed look she was now giving him.

"Are you ever going to get fed up of that, brother dear." She added empathise on the final two words, attempting to mimic her companion.

"Nope! But anyway as I was saying.." he paused to check no one was eavesdropping. "No ones staring at me."

"Why on earth would anyone be staring at you?"

"Hello!! Boy-who-lived! Chosen one! Only person to survive the.."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about all that." she interrupted, preventing Harry from revealing any vital information to passing customers. "Must be strange, going places and not have anyone know who you are."

"Tell me about it. From the age of 11, everywhere I went in the magical community, people knew who I was, stared at me in the streets, congratulated me for things I didn't even understand. And now I'm stood in a packed store in the middle of Diagon Alley and not one person has said a thing. Its a blessing, I must say."

"Yeah I can imagine, it must be..." but all of a sudden Zoey was cut of mid-sentence. She just stood deathly still, staring round Harry to the door of the apothecary which had just rung to announce the arrival of yet another customer.

"Zo, what's up?" Harry asked as he began to turn to see who had cause such a reaction but was stopped when he was pulled further into the shop by his clearly distressed sister.

"Harry I'm sorry bout that, I just really didn't want another reaction like last time." Zoey spluttered out breathless and edgy.

"I'm really confused." Harry admitted sheepishly. "Who did you see?"

"Your dad."

"Oh." Zoey watched as all the colour drained out of his face and he began to turn green.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want them to see a reaction like this, and well were gonna have to see them sometime, but I really didn't want it to be like this, I mean you've not even prepared what your gonna say to him, we need to figure out how close we can get to them and then they might not even like us.."

"Zo your rambling." Harry added as she paused to take a deep breath.

"Sorry."

"Its ok, your right. I'm glad you pulled me back here but I think you might be over-thinking it. Lets just go out there. If they see us, they see us, we talk to them. If not, we continue walking out the door and go shop. Plan?"

"Plan" Zoey responded, slightly startled by the sudden change in her brothers demeanour.

***

"Jamesiepoo!"

"Yes Black?"

"Watcha doing?"

"The same thing I was doing 5 minutes ago."

"What was that?"

"Ignoring you."

"Liar!" He retorted as he followed his best mate into the apothecary. "What are we doing in here anyway. Hoping to bump into Snape? Try out a few of those hexes?"

James, who had currently been ignoring companion, tuned round to laugh at his best friends stupidity. "Can't do magic outside of school yet." he pointed out as he made his was further into the shop. "And I thought we might make a head start on the school shopping thing. You know how much mum hates it when we have to get it all at once. You can only do so much shrinking."

"Hmm..." was the only reply he got for Sirius' attention had be diverted to a small corner of the shop where a very familiar girl was stood, whispering to a boy who had to be some form of relation, for the facial similarities were astounding. Although the familiarity was there, it took him a few more moments of contemplation to realise why the girl was familiar to him. It was the girl he had seen in Hogsmeade, minus the tears and luggage. Not even pausing to consider the repercussions of his actions, Sirius began to make his way over to the pair followed by a freaked out mate who believed his pal had officially lost the plot.

"Sirius! Sirius mate! Cummon, where the hell are you going?" Sirius paused for just a second allowing James time to catch up before heading once again towards the pair.

"You see that girl. The one with the curly hair. Stood next the boy with long hair. Yeah her." he said as James pointed towards Zoey and Harry.

"I saw her in Hogsmeade just a few days before end of term," he continued "Looked awfully upset, and had her arms around someone who looked strangely like you. They disappeared the instant she saw me heading her way and I wanna make sure she's alright."

"They look about our age," James pointed out, "but I don't think I've seen them around school."

"No. Me neither." Sirius pondered. By this time, they had reached the pair. The boy who stood with his back to them had yet to notice they had company, however the girl was not as oblivious.

"May I help you?" she asked after noticing Sirius' intent stares and James' reluctance to approach them. The boy, now aware of there presence, turned.

***

"May I help you?" Zoey asked, letting the boy know she was aware of his presence but also alerting Harry to there company. She shot a quick warning glance at him, warning him not to freak he turned around to greet them.

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. Stood in front of him were the men who were supposed to be the two biggest influences he had in his life, both of whom had been taken away prematurely, one of which he had never had the chance to really know. To see them both stood in front of him, barely sixteen and very much alive, had more of an effect on Harry than he'd like to admit. Struggling hard to keep a calm mask on his features, he patiently waited for one of them to speak. It was after all, them who approached him and he didn't trust himself to say anything without giving away something that he shouldn't already know.

"Hello, I'm Sirius Black," Sirius extended an arm towards Zoey, "and this is my best mate, and partner in crime James potter." Both boys shook Zoeys hand and proceeded to shake Harry's as Zoey introduced them.

"Pleasure. I'm Zoey Redfern, and this is my twin brother Harry." Zoey responded, desperately hoping they couldn't see past he cool exterior to what was the quivering mess beneath. Both guys were incredibly handsome, even more so than the book had stated and both had a friendly aura about them that made Zoey just want to spill everything she knew about there futures to them. This would not have been a wise decision of course, and it was this knowledge that kept Zoey's mouth shut.

"I'm sorry to come over and interrupt," Sirius began, "but I saw you just now, and couldn't help but wonder if we've met. You seem strangely familiar but I can't quite place my finger on it"

Zoey knew he was lying up to his back teeth, however she didn't point it out for fear of admitting that she knew who he was. She knew the reason he had approached was because he had seen her that day in Hogsmeade, however she continued to feign ignorance in the hope he would have thought he had confused her with someone else.

"I don't think so." she responded losing all traces of 'poshness' and Caspian had liked to call it. "We've only just moved into the country so I can't think were you would have seen us before."

"See I knew you were wrong." James hissed whilst sending an apologetic smile at Harry

"I'm sorry," Sirius replied, looking slightly crestfallen at the thought of being wrong. He had been so sure when he saw her that she had been her but it appeared wrong. "So just moved into the country aye?"

"Yeah," It was Harry to reply this time. "Change of circumstances, you know how these things are."

"Of course. So, will you be attending Hogwarts this term?" Sirius asked, hoping deeply the answer was yes. There was something about this pair that had him curious, and he was determined to find out what.

"Yep. Starting 5th year." Zoey informed them.

"Oh thats great! You'll be in our year." James exclaimed, delighted at either the prospect of new house members and new victims for there pranks. "Do you know what house you'll be in yet?"

"We've got to wait till the Welcome back feast before we find out. Get sorted with all the first years." Harry stated with a sigh. Even if people didn't know who he was like they did in his own time, he still wasn't looking forward to standing up there to be sorted, AGAIN!

"But for now we must be going," Zoey interrupted before anyone else could speak. "Plenty of things to do, haven't we Harry." She added, looking to Harry for support. She knew there was only so many question they could handle today and they were quickly reaching that limit.

"Yeah, we better get going. It's was great meeting you guys." he added as the began to make there way out.

"Sure. You too!" James called to there retreating figures

"Strange, strange girl." Sirius muttered as he watched her leave. It would be interesting getting to know the two, he pondered and James went on about the commencing school year. Very interesting indeed."

_**A/N: Okay so its school holiday again, and instead of preparing for the exams season I'm sure most of us have coming our way, I've been doing this. I really do love this story but have so little time to do it in that do unfortunately mean slower updates, but I promise once summer comes you won't know what's hit you. Until then, reviews would be appreciated immensely!**_


	9. Chapter 9: 1st September

The last day of summer had quickly descend on Harry and Zoey and both appeared deep in reflection as they wandered around the rooms, making sure they had everything they needed for the new school term packed safely away in there school trunks.

Zoey, who had packed everything the previous day and was helping Harry look for his favourite pair of socks, was mentally reviewing everything she had learnt over the two months they had spent in this time. It had been quite a shock to both of them at how easy Zoey picked up the spells and on the first attempt performed most of them as if they had been doing it for years. It was as she compiled a list of all the basic spells she knew in her head, that she suddenly had a thought that left her sufficiently puzzled.

"Harry," she called when she decided to voice her concern.

"Yeah." Came the muffled response from under the bed where Harry was currently looking for socks.

"Technically we're enrolled in school right?"

"Right."

"In which case, is it not illegal to do magic outside of school?"

"Ah, I thought about this right at the beginning of the year. You see I think that whole thing is less to do with being in school and more about age. Considering were really 22 years old just glamoured to look like 16, I doubt we'd have the trace on us at all. Obviously I was right cause we haven't had any owls and you've been practising all summer. We just have to be carefully not to let other see us using magic outside school or they might get a little suspicious."

"That explains it." Both returned to the search and just a short few minutes later, Harry's socks were found allowing them both to relax a little and just enjoy there last evening of freedom.

"Are you nervous about going back?" Zoey asked, genuine concern lacing the question.

"Is it that obvious?" Harry asked, running a hand through his hair. Zoey allowed him a few moments to compose himself and go on. "I mean, I'm not really nervous about the whole going back to school. I've done it once, I'm sure I can do it again and I bet this is going to be one of my least eventful years. I mean the least was probably my first when..." He was rambling and Zoey cut him off suddenly.

"I know remember." She said, a small smile playing on her face. It was interesting to see Harry's face change from confusion, to realisation to embarrassment in the space of a few seconds.

"I keep forgetting you probably know a lot more about it than I do."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure hearing it from you would be a lot more interesting."

"Maybe some other time." He said, sinking back into himself.

"So go on. What are you really worried about?"

"I'm worried about seeing my mum and dad for the first time, if I'm going to be honest. What if I slip up and say something I shouldn't. What if I make a complete fool out of myself. What if they don't like me." It seemed to Zoey that all of Harry's insecurities were suddenly spilling out and she couldn't help but sympathise with them. She too was terrified she'd mess up and say the wrong thing. They'd just have to struggle through it together and Zoey told Harry this in a bid to settle his nerves.

It wasn't until later that night, after Harry had gone to bed, and Zoey sat alone in front of the fire quietly contemplating, that she actually began to realise just how nervous she was. The conversation with Sirius and James had replayed over and over in her head and with each replay, came more things for Zoey to worry about. Sure Harry would be sorted into Gryffindor, he already had been, but what if she was placed somewhere different. How would that work out for her and Harry. She was certain he needed all the support he could get when near his parents, but she highly doubted she'd be able to provide that from a different house.

That, however, was just the icing on the cake a far as she was concerned. It slowly, as the days passed by, began to dawn on Zoey that she had entered a time where no one and no where was safe. With the first war just starting, she knew things were going to get bad, so terrible that many lives were to be lost. The guilt of knowing this, yet not actively doing anything to stop it, was something Zoey had found was eating away at her little by little.

***

The first of September had always been one of the most favoured days on Sirius Blacks calendar. From the ages of five to eleven, it signified the day when his most hated cousins and distant relatives would leave for school and he wouldn't have to see them for a good few months at least. He always thought that his home life was just that little bit better without Bellatrix or Narcissa looking over his shoulder, taunting him to no end. He had of course missed Andromedra (or Andy as he preferred to call her) when she was gone, but suffering from the absence of his favourite cousin was a small price to pay for not having the other two around.

From the age of eleven however, the date had come to mean a lot more to him than before. The first of September signified his freedom. His chance to escape the most Ancient and Noble House of Black for a whole year if he felt like it, and oh did he often feel like it. Going away to Hogwarts was his saviour, his life line and so very often, the only thing that kept him sane over the long summer months. That and the prospect of visiting his friends of course.

It was on the morning of the first of September that Sirius Black awoke to find an unusual quietness hanging around Black Manor. He could not hear his mothers screams from the kitchen demanding him to get up. His brother was not across the hall, winding him up and generally being a pain. The house elf Kreacher had not yet been up to scold him for something or other and Sirius was enjoying every moment of it.

It was not often the house was this quiet and empty and Sirius took full advantage of it. Drifting back to sleep for another hour before finally getting up for breakfast, his mind was full of new ideas for pranks and expectations for the coming school year. Upon reaching the kitchen he saw a note on the table addressed to himself propped up by a bent old coat hanger. Picking the note up, he began to read it our loud as he searched the cupboards for something edible.

"Sirius.

Your mother and I have left with Regulas to visit Bella before the new term begins. We have left you a portkey that is set to leave at 10:49 sharp for kings cross station. Ensure you do not miss it as we will not be providing you with another one.

Orion Black"

'Very formal, very strict, very dad.' Sirius thought as he munched on a biscuit and re-read the letter. 'No have a good term, no enjoy yourself, no don't get into any trouble. Just a regular old stuff you.'

Sirius decided to stop his train of thought there. After all, it wasn't an unusual occurrence for his family to pretend he didn't exist since he had been sorted into Gryffindor. At least this least was some form of acknowledgement, even if it was rather formal.

Checking his muggle watch given to him by Remus for his twelfth birthday, Sirius decided he had just enough time to finish his breakfast, go upstairs, get changed and grab his things before the portkey left for his freedom. Twenty minutes later, as he pulled his trunk along the hall, Sirius began to give a very dramatic farewell to each of the house elves that stood, heads mounted on the wall for all to see.

"Goodbye my friends! I shalt miss thee so on my adventures. My dear, do not cry," he said to a rather worn and incredibly ugly looking female house elf at the end of the row. "I shall be back to rescue you from this awful fate." he cried as he entered the kitchen grinning from ear to ear.

He could only imagine the look of his mothers face at his display, but the thought of her reaction kept him entertained for several minutes.

At 10.48 Sirius Black stood, donned in muggle attire complete with ripped jeans and a leather jacket, waiting for the portkey to activate. The minute seemed to develop into the longest he had ever had the misfortune to live, however a minute later, at precisely 10.49, just as his father had said, Sirius was pulled into a whirlwind and disappeared, luggage and all, leaving the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black silent once again.

_**A/N: I know, two chapters in the space of a few days, I am very much impressed with myself I do admit. This chapters really strange, the first section coming from my sister. She asked me after reading it, exactly how Zoey could do magic outside of school and I wrote it in, just to clear up any mess. The second is for my own benefit. I always wanted to delve a little deeper into Sirius' home life and I'm sure this is just the very start of it. As always, I hoped you enjoyed it and please do review!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Hogwarts Express

Platform 9 and 3/4's, of Kings Cross station, London, was like no other platform at any other station Zoey had ever visited. There were 3 things that set this particular platform apart from the rest. The first was the scarlet steam engine that stood on the track, waiting to be boarded by the hundreds on anxious and excited students. The second was the small detail concerning the existence of the platform, being that it shouldn't exist and to any normal person it wouldn't. The third, and most unusual aspect were the people themselves who stood in small groups right along the platform. It was this that Zoey was most fascinated by. As she passed a group of middle aged witches, she couldn't help but stop and listen as the discussed the advantages and disadvantages of a spell that instantly made any bed.

"It saves so much time, especially when you've got four children running around demanding attention," one woman explained as she stroked the hair as a small child no older than 6 who clung to her waist and watched her older children squabble over who would be using the family owl when over the coming term.

"I seem to find making them myself much better, not too stiff and tight and plenty of time to air the sheets never hurt" Another replied, gesturing wildly as she spoke,

"Thats fine if you've got the time" came the reply from the first witch who turned to see Zoey watching, smiled politely and went to stop her children fighting.

Zoey continued after Harry not wanting to lose him in the crowd this early into the year when she still had only a vague recollection of where she was going. After placing there trunks at the luggage compartment and getting Nala settled in with the other pets, Zoey and Harry found a empty compartment and settled themselves in for the long train journey north.

As Harry searched in bottom of his rucksack for a snack (having missed breakfast) Zoey leaned her head against the cool glass of the window and watched as parents and pets, children and trunks raced back and forth shouting instructions and goodbyes, one person caught Zoeys attention. It wasn't because he was running frantically and shouting goodbyes to unknown relatives. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He was the only person on the platform stood completely still looking calm and composed and completely out of place at the busy station. Already dressed in his Slytherin robes, he met her gaze before disappearing into the train a few doors down.

"Excited?" Harry asked as he resurfaced for the depths of his bag.

"Of course" Zoey replied, burying her head in a book about glamour and beauty charms. You never knew when you might need them she reasoned.

"You and your books!" he mumbled realising he wouldn't get a full sentence out of her until she was done now. It shocked him a great deal however, when she marked her page closed the book and gave him a small smile.

"You know I never used to like books."

"Could have fooled me." Harry replied, a cheeky grin plastered from ear to ear.

"I'm serious!" Zoey exclaimed despite giggling a little herself. "I was always athletic, never gave much thought to reading before my grandma gave me 'the books'."

"And since then you've loved to read, much more than anything else." Harry gave her a fond smile, threw an arm around her and pulled her close. "Its lovely to know some things like that about you. It's strange to think you know so much about me and I know barely a thing about you" Zoey took both his hands in hers and was about to reply when the compartment door flew open revealing three teenage boys.

Sirius Black landed with the grace and elegance of someone who had used a portkey many times before, barely breaking step as he headed toward the scarlet steam train the would take him away from the madness. Being a few inches taller than the average for his age, he had a significant height advantage when it came to locating the whereabouts of his three best friends.

He spotted Peter first, being scolded by his mother for forgetting some book or another. His small watery eyes nervously shifted around the crowd, looking out for people who would her the scolding he was receiving and use it against him once back at school and his small podgy hands were wrapped firmly around him younger sisters. Jessica would soon abandon her big brother as soon as her mother was out of sight but neither mentioned this to Mrs Pettigrew for fear of yet another telling off. Sirius decided that Peter would find him on the train and he needn't bother interrupting the family dispute and instead, continued searching for the two remaining Marauders.

It was James who caught his attention next, waving excessively from behind a pillar. Sirius pushed and shoved his way through the crowds till he reached the closest thing to family he'd ever had.

"Mr Potter, Mrs Potter, Jamesiey boy" He offered by way of a greeting and was ushered into the arms of Judy Potter as James began to rant as he tended to when he was excited.

"We saw your Mum and Dad mate," he began "Regulus was with them but we couldn't see you so we thought they'd finally made good on their threat and left you behind this time. I told mum that you wouldn't let them but if she hadn't seen you within the next 5 minutes, she was gonna go over there and demand to know where you were. You should have seen dads face..."

"Its good to see you too mate." Sirius clapped him on the back hard enough to silence him for a moment and grinned. "Cummon mate lets go find Remus. Lovely to see you again Mr and Mrs Potter."

"Always a pleasure Sirius," Judy replied as she watched her boys disappear into the crowds.

Sirius and James searched the entire platform for their friend and when the clocked reached five to eleven, they began to panic. With barely minutes to spare, Remus tumbled through the barrier and came running down the platform, wheezing with every step he made.

"Train now, talk later." He managed to gasp out before flinging his things on and grabbing his still staring best mates onto the train after him. After taking a few minutes to get his breath back and calm his heart Remus quickly explained that London traffic had been so bad he wasn't sure he'd make it at all. Due to the late departure from the platform, most carriages were already full as they made their way down the corridor. It wasn't until they were finally resigned to sitting out the journey in the corridor did Sirius notice an almost empty compartment with only two residents, the twins from the book store. Something about the girl intrigued Sirius so much that before he knew it, he was opening the door and crashing the party.

Zoey and Harry shared a quick glance that could only mean 'here we go' before turning to see who had interrupted their conversation. Harry had once again been struck mute by nerves and it was left to Zoey to conduct introductions and such.

" Sirius, James" She greeted each boy with a soft smile as the entered the compartment and made themselves comfortable on the seats opposite.

"Don't mind if we share do you Zo?" Sirius asked, not waiting for a reply before he made himself at home.

"Its Zoey, and of course not," she replied. It seemed strange for anyone besides Harry and Caspian to call her Zo and she didn't know Sirius enough yet to allow him that privilege.

"Thank ZOEY," he retorted, making special effort to emphasise her full name.

"Well now I feel left out." Remus spoke up from the corner near the window. Zoey had almost forgot about the extra presence in the room and shifted slightly to glance at Remus. He looked very tired and rugged, resting on the window for support, his hair already high-lighted with grey although barely noticeable in his sandy locks. He looked older than his age which Zoey reasoned was either because of his curse, or his maturity and intelligence.

"I'm Zoey Redfern," she offered, noting that Remus was looking very confused. "me and my brother Harry here," she added a nudge to knock Harry out of his trance, " are new to Hogwarts this year."

"They'll be in 5th year, just like us Moony." James added

"And there twins." Sirius pointed out.

"I guessed that," was Remus' only response

"We met James and Sirius in Diagon Alley this summer." Harry finally spoke up, answering Remus' silent question. "incase you wondered." He added for good measure. Remus' visibly relaxed into his seat, deciding these newcomers weren't out to cause trouble and finally introduced himself, (not that Harry and Zoey needed it).

"Well I'm Remus Lupin, prankster extrordanaire and caretaker of these two clowns." he announced receiving a laugh for Harry and Zoey and cries of outrage from James and Sirius.

"You wound me Remus," James sighed dramatically before fainting onto Sirius' lap.

"See what I mean?"

"I really do Remus." Zoey sympathised before engaging him in a discussion of the school curriculum leaving Harry in the hands of James and Sirius who began to tell stories of their many pranks and detention. Before the group knew it, they were pulling into Hogsmeade station and while the other students became even more excited, silence descended over the twins. The sight of the station and Hogwarts beyond acted as a reminder of things lost, and things still to come.

A/N: Woah I know this took fooooooorever but so many crazy things have been going on in my life right now, a-levels, work, uni and all that jazz, its been so hard to find time to write but here we go. Hope you enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11: Sorted!

"This is ridiculous!" Harry hissed as he pulled his cloak in closer and glared at a first year that had insisted on stepping on the back of his coat every other step between the station and the banks of the lake.

"Why are we being made to take the boats like first years. Its not like we haven't seen..." Zoey quickly shushed him with a deathly glare and pushed forward into one of the small boats. Being as big as they were, there was no room for any others so they had a slight degree of privacy on the wet and windy journey.

"Its part of the experience." Zoey mimicked Professor McGonagall who had said the same thing only a few moments ago. She had approached them as they left the train and pulled them to one side before they made their way towards the carriages.

"As your new to the school this year," she had begun "It will be necessary for you to be sorted along with the first years. Whilst at Hogwarts your house will be your family. While your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points, wins the house cup. You may make your way over to the boats and I will see you up at the school" she announced before disappearing into the crowd.

And that's where they were now, sat in a tiny little boat being rocked too and fro by the gale force wind that attacked the side of the wooden vessel. Harry continued to mutter under his breath something that sounded like, 'stupid speech, no change, seen it before' but Zoey was too mesmerised by the sight of the castle to pay attention to his rambling.

All to soon, the journey was over, and the pair found themselves stood behind the hoard of first years, with almost ever eye in the great hall staring with interest at the boy and girl, who were obviously related and plainly too big to be first year.

Fear had never been something that Zoey had ever associated with the sorting ceremony at Hogwarts. Awe yes, excitement, most certainly, but fear? Not particularly. Not , that is, until every first year had joined a table and Harry was heading up to the head table under the order of the Headmaster, dragging Zoey along behind him. Stood at the front, glancing nervously at each table and each new face, fear flooded through her and she began to wonder, for the first time since her arrival into this world, which house she would find herself in.

She always fancied herself a Gryffindor, it would certainly make her time her easier and that was sure to be the house Harry once again landed himself in. Yet stood there, fear coursing through her veins, she didn't feel very brave or courageous, two traits highly valued in the house of the lion.

Besides Gryffindor, the only other house she could see herself in was Hufflepuff, only because she didn't feel she belonged in the other two. She wasn't smart enough by far to be in Ravenclaw. Sure she had learnt 4 years work in the space of one summer, but that was because her position at Hogwarts was based on it. If she didn't love it, she found it hard to work at it. Slytherin was completely out of the question, she just found it too hard to be mean. It simply wasn't her nature. Therefore that left her with Hufflepuff, the house of the fair and loyal, or in the eyes of the other houses, the house for those who didn't belong in the others. Zoey didn't think this sounded too bad, but confronted with the other options, it sounded amazing.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the deep rich tones of Albus Dumbledore stilled the hush voices. "I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to the newest members of fifth year, Miss Zoey Redfern," he announced gesturing between Harry and Zoey, "And Mr Harry Redfern. Once they have been sorted, we shall begin out marvellous feast. Mr Redfern, if you will?"

There was no delay this time as Harry carefully balanced on the three-legged stool that certainly wasn't made for the weight of a second year never mind a fifth. The hat had barely touched before he was declared a Gryffindor once again. Zoey watched longingly and he grinned broadly at the cheers and chants of "We got the new guy!" Once he was seated next to James, he turned to watch Zoey, offering and sympathetic smile and a encouraging wink as she approached the stool.

Like her brother before her, she gently balanced on the three-legged stool, being careful not to exert too much pressure, lest in break and cause herself even more humiliation in front of her peers. As the hat came down over her eyes, the last thing she saw was Sirius Black, watching her intently.

Not for the first time that day, Sirius Black found himself studying Zoey quite carefully. It wasn't that she was an outstanding beauty, or that there was anything odd that instantly drew attention. There was just something about her, he reasoned, that didn't fit. Her eyes for a start held so much knowledge and knowing, that Sirius never doubted for a second she would outsmart him in seconds, yet the pain that she also held in her eyes, told of great tragedy and deep loss, startled and worried him.

He of course was no stranger to pain. Physical pain, emotional pain, mental pain, he'd seen it all through the years growing up at Grimmauld place and he couldn't help but wonder what she had suffered. But then again, she was just the new girl, Zoey Redfern, and in all honesty, Sirius Black had to admit, he didn't know a thing about the girl.

"You have a sharp mind but lack the thirst for knowledge. A cunning temperament but the desire to do well for others above yourself. Loyal and caring you are indeed, but patience is your down fall. You truly are a difficult student to place Miss Redfern."

Zoey was sure if she could see herself now, all the colour would be drained from her face and replaced with a complete look of utter panic. What if her previous muggle heritage was revealed and they could not place her in a house? She was certain she would breakdown then and there if she were forced to leave and never return before she'd really got started.

"Calm down my dear, you won't be leaving the school tonight" came the reassuring voice of the tatty sorting hat. "You would do well in any house I place you in, and therin lies my problem. Which would be best?"

"Gryffindor would be beneficial please. I have many things I wish to achieve here at hogwarts and being placed in the house of the loyal and courageous would help me most I feel"

"My dear, I have yet to allow a student the choice when sorting them," the hat began and Zoeys heart dropped to her stomach, " however I do believe change is sometimes good. Good luck Miss Redfern. You will need it. GRYFFINDOR!"

Before Zoey could consider for one moment why the hat had wished her luck, it was off her head and she was ushered into the waiting arms of her brother.

"Jesus Zoey, you took your time." Harry uttered into her hair and he guided her towards the marauders and their seats at the table. "Almost managed to convince myself you'd be a slytherin."

"Don't be silly" was all she had to say on the matter before taking her seat and tucking into the food that had appeared. For awhile they ate in silence, each digesting their own thoughts until eventually Sirius deemed it all to quite and made conversation with James about Quidditch. Desert had just began when Sirius turned his attention to Zoey.

"So Zo, you mentioned in diagon alley you'd just moved into the country. Whereabouts are you originally from?"

"First of all Sirius, let me get one thing straight, my name is Zoey. Call me Zo again and your mouth won't be the only place that fork is entering." Sirius immediately dropped the fork he was holding and took in a big gulp of air. There was something slightly menacing about Zoey when she made threats like that yet sounded perfectly calm and innocent whilst doing so. It was something he'd only ever seen James do just before he was about to pull a prank on someone.

"And secondly," so continued with barely a breathe to see how her threat was received, "were originally from England but our parents were offered positions over in France just before we turned eleven. It was decided we would be home schooled over there and that was what happened until this summer when we decided hogwarts would be worth a shot."

Zoey slyly caught Harry's eye to make sure her story was okay before continuing with her desert.

'Cool' was all Sirius had to say and an uneasy silence descended on the table. Each person most likely wondering exactly where the fork would go, should Sirius annoy Zoey again.

As dinner ended Harry and Zoey said their goodbyes and followed and enthusiastic Lily Evans and the first years to the Gryffindor tower. Though Harry had made this journey countless times before he found it hard to pretend not to know the way or any secret passageways and shortcuts that would have got him there ten minutes ago. Being with Zoey however did make it easier. Though she had read about the journey and the many halls of hogwarts, it was nothing compared to actually navigating them. So Harry spent much of the trek pointing out quietly little portraits and passageways it would be useful for Zoey to remember should she need to make the walk alone. Upon entering the common room, they parted ways for the evening. Slightly nervous about meeting her new dormmates, Zoey slowly followed Lily up to her new dorm while Lily seemed to be recalling every fact she had every heard about hogwarts for the benefit of Zoey.

"...And here we are." she concluded as the entered the dorm. "Thats your bed to the left of the bathroom. Mines just to your left if you need anything. Feel free to borrow anything thats not in my trunk. To the right of the bathroom is Alice. She's quite shy but has a wicked sense of humour and a great aptitude for herbology." Zoey silently wondered if this was the same Alice that would become Neville's mother. "And just opposite it Emmeline but she prefers to be called Emma. She very clumsy so watch yourself but shes got a wicked sense of humour. Not a day has gone by when she hadn't made me laugh yet." By this time both were ready for bed and yawning quite frequently.

"It's a Saturday tomorrow so you can get to know them but for now goodnight." Lily conclude

"Night" was all she could manage before both girls we out for the count. They didn't even notice just five minutes later when the other two girls joined them and all was quite in the dorm once more

A/N: Here we go again. Its snowing where I am and I couldn't sleep so i decided to bang this out now that I've finally got my computer back and uni isn't taking over my life. I'm truly sorry for the delay


	12. Chapter 12: Slytherins

As was Zoeys nature, she found herself awake before any of her dorm mates, or house mates for that matter. It was barely 8am, and as was to be expected on a Saturday morning, the school was deserted. Breakfast wasn't severed till after nine on a weekend and so she found herself curled up in the armchair in the common room taking in her surroundings. As her mind drifted over last night, she couldn't help but get excited. She had met the Marauders! She was actually a witch, and not just any witch, a Gryffindor witch!

"Fantastic another early riser."

Zoey jumped a few feet in the air as she turned to see who had interrupted her inner monologue. If she had to choose a Marauder who would be the early riser she would had probably said either Remus or Peter. She most certainly didn't expect to greeted by James Potter, especially after she had seen his sons sleeping habits.

"I wouldn't have had you pegged as an morning person." she mentioned as James took the seat opposite and adjusted his jumper and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Always have been. The others would sleep the day away if they could but I reckon mornings the best time."

"Harry's the same. I guess I should wake him up soon anyway, he's super grouchy if he misses breakfast." Zoey declared but made no sign of movement. And that's how Zoey and James spent the next hour, in complete silence yet there was nothing uncomfortable about it. Before either knew it, the clock struck 9 and the rest of the student body appeared in dribs and drabs heading down for breakfast.

"I'm going to go get dressed. Do you think you could wake Harry up for me?" Zoey asked as she uncurled herself from the chair.

"Of course. We'll meet you back here in about half an hour?"

"Sure." and with that, they both headed up to the dormitory's. As Zoey left the bathroom, Emmeline was just getting dressed.

"Hey, your Zoey right?"

"Yep, and I think your Emmeline if I remember correctly." she replied with a hesitant smile

"Goodness don't call me that." Emmeline declared with a laugh, "Only my great aunt Judith calls me that! It's Emma or I swear I know a few rather useful hexes"

"I'll be sure to remember that Emma." Zoey had a gut feeling this was one girl she would become great friends but couldn't quite place her in the books themselves. She was sure there had been a woman named Emmeline, but couldn't recall exactly what had happened to her.

"You heading down to breakfast? These two lazy bones won't be up for another hour at least?" Zoey laughed and nodded before pulling on a jumper and following Emma down the stair

It was nearing 10:30 before the rest of the gang joined Emma, Zoey, Harry and James for breakfast. Once Harry had been introduced to the rest of the girls, he and Zoey bid farewell and went of to explore that castle. Harry was curious about any changes that had been made in his time, and Zoey was just thankful for the opportunity to get to know her way around before classes started. She loved having Harry close by but hated that she couldn't go off on her own without completely losing herself in the halls.

It was as they took a slow stroll around the lake that they had their first encounter with the Slytherin's of this time. They were sat on the edge of the lake, throwing food that Harry had summoned to the giant squid, when they heard footsteps. What sounded like several pairs approached from behind and stopped just back from where they were seated.

"Well, well, well boys, look what we have here. Fresh meat." Harry and Zoey spun round with wands in hand before the drawling voice had finished. Zoey unintentionally gasped as she realise exactly who these intruders were.

At the head of the group, a tall lean guy stood, long blond hair tied at the nape of his neck and head boy badge gleaming proudly front and centre of his Slytherin robes. Lucius Malfoy. If there was any confusion, it was quickly clarified with one look at his face. No one, except maybe his son Draco, could instil so much hate and disgust into one glare.

To his right stood the only female of the group. Her hair dark and wild, eyes sunken and black, there was no mistaking her for who she was. Bellatrix Lestrange, or Black as she would be known by now. Nightmares made real. Mental, callous and unstable. A truly terrifying mix.

Zoey wasn't sure is she recognised many of the others, and really didn't want to get to know them if she were to be honest. Yet one distinctive face was missing. She was certain she would notice if Severus Snape were among the group. Before her brain could begin to speculate on his whereabouts, if replaced it in favour of figuring out how to get out of this pickle in one piece.

"No need for wands dear" Bellatrix crooned but it was anything but comforting. "We're not gonna hurt you... much."

"All the same, I'd rather be cautious thanks," Harry sounded a dam sigh braver than she felt.

"Mr and Miss Redfern, I'm Lucius Malfoy," Bingo, Zoey thought, " and feeding the giant squid is against the rules. Now as this is your first offence, I'll just take 10 points each from Gryffindor. And before you complain," Lucius added as Harry stepped forward, "be glad there's not a detention to go with it."

Bellatrix had been glaring at Zoey throughout the entire exchange and try as she might, Zoey couldn't help but glare back. It was almost as if Bellatrix would love nothing more than to take her aside and rip her apart. A little part of her knew that it wouldn't be long before she tried either.

"Be warned Redferns," Malfoy added with the trademark leer, "We're watching." And with that, the whole group turned on heal and walked away into the forest. Zoey had the urge to shout out that the forest was forbidden, but she didn't feel like losing her head quite this early.

"Bellatrix already hates me." Zoey murmured as they made their way back to the common room.

"Bellatrix hates everyone."

"But I think she really hates me."

"Don't worry about it," soothed Harry as he placed an arm around her shoulders, "She won't hurt you, not with me around."

Zoey snuggled into Harry but didn't reply. While she found Harry's reassurances comforting, the image of an older, considerably crazier Bella continued to haunt her.

Once back in the common room and the comfort of the fire and friends, and after telling the Marauders and Co about their encounter with the Slytherin's, the threat of Lucius and his 'friends' seemed so far away. Unfortunately for the Redferns, it was closer than they thought.

**A/N: SOOOOOO I know this is a tiny chapter by comparison, AND it's been ages since I actually updated last, but I'm sorry and I really hope you enjoyed this. **


End file.
